Good Morning, Good Day
by Bonnie Caledonia
Summary: 6th and very likely last in my AU series. Does not have to be read with the others.


Good Morning, Good Day

Jane woke up to the warm light of morning illuminating the bedroom. Leaning up on his elbow, he looked down at his sound asleep wife, he face half buried in her pillow. He bent his head down until his lips came in contact with the back of her neck, then softly, near her ear, called "Lisbon", as per his usual morning wakeup call for the woman beside him. A light groan, and an irritated, husky, "Jane," were his only answer.

Usually, even though they had been married for some time now, they still referred to each other by their surnames, though admittedly, Jane had a few nicknames for his Lisbon that she simply adored to hate.

After having received little response to his first try of waking her up, Jane tried again. This time he was nearly struck in the face by a small hand blindly flung back in an attempt to silence the unwanted interruption to her slumber. But silence from her unwanted interrupter was a goal Lisbon would not achieve this morning. Today they were going to have some fun, and not the kind that involved them staying in bed practically the whole day, although, that was very enjoyable when they got the chance to. No, today they were going out for some healthy, fresh-air-filled, countryside walking. It would be good for his little Reese.

Gently Jane shook her shoulder, but this too did not yield the wanted result. The only reaction was the small brunette burrowing deeper into her warm cocoon. Pursing his lips in a gesture of half irritation, half amusement, Jane slipped out of bed and gave the shamefully lazy woman a firm, but playful, swat to her backside. Now her actions were more dramatic. With a displeased growl, the stubborn imp rolled to her back in order to protect her ass-ets, and drew the covers forcefully over her head. The action left her small bare feet uncovered. Jane looked at this new position with a smirk.

Moving around to the foot of the bed, he kneeled and, with one hand, pinned her ankles snuggly to the mattress. Lisbon made an attempt to free herself, but didn't put much into it. He then planted a kiss on her right ankle just above the anklet he had bought her for Christmas.

Lisbon wasn't really into jewelry, she hadn't even wanted an engagement ring, so the anklet was actually just a friendship bracelet two sizes too big for her wrist, but it was the thought that counts and Lisbon loved the gift, so it was fine.

When Jane had quite finished peppering gentle little kisses to his wife's ankle, he grabbled the edge of the covers with his unoccupied hand, and then, with an evil smirk, flung them from the bed leaving Lisbon shivering in her shorts and camisole sleepwear. Still, she mulishly refused to open her eyes.

And she called him the childish one.

With an exaggerated huff, Jane encircled her ankles with both hands and slowly tugged Lisbon down the bed. He repositioned his hold to her hips as he pulled her farther from the mattress until she flopped gracelessly off the bed onto his lap.

Apparently she was determined to be difficult, Jane decided as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist like a bear cub hugging a tree. Another time Jane would've been seriously tempted to deposit her unceremoniously on the floor for her obstinance, but as he felt the small swell of Lisbon's three month baby bump against his stomach he decided that just this once he'd humor his groggy Pepper. Pulling her securely against him, he slowly got up from his kneeling position on the floor. No easy feat with Lisbon clinging to him like a koala. Man, he was getting too old for this kind of thing or more likely too out of shape, but the former sounded better in comparison.

Descending the stairs carefully, Jane moved through the living room into the kitchen and set his precious bear hugging bundle on the counter, then gently untangled her limbs from his torso. Jane chuckled at the picture Lisbon made with her head resting against the kitchen cupboards, her mouth open just slightly, and her general rag doll appearance. Shaking his head at her, he started the coffeemaker.

Jane was glad it wasn't actually necessary for most pregnant women to cut coffee from their diet completely. Lisbon without her morning caffeine would make her poor husband one unhappy camper. While waiting for the coffee pot to finish, Jane made up his morning medicinal dosage of tea. As the smell of coffee permeated the room Lisbon started to perk up to the point of opening her eyes slightly.

She was proving to be even less of a morning person during pregnancy than when she wasn't pregnant. It was completely the opposite of Angela. While she was pregnant she was very chipper in the morning, but as inactive as a hibernating bear in the evenings.

As soon as the coffee was finished Jane poured Lisbon a full-to-the-brim cup. Waking up completely, she took the steaming beverage from him with a grateful expression and sipped carefully. Picking up his cooling tea, Jane stood casually between Lisbon's lightly swinging legs and took a generous swig of his brew. Looking over the top of his teacup, he found Lisbon smiling softly at him. He answered her with a smile of his own. Leaning forward she planted a loving kiss on his mouth. Jane recognized it for what it was, an apology or being such a pain in the butt before. He kissed her back, relaying his own message in reply, "it's okay."

During breakfast Jane casually let Lisbon know what his wishes for the day entailed. She agreed, with one proviso, going back to bed for a while to not sleep.

So, instead, the day became one where they stayed in bed for half of it and spent the rest enjoying some healthy, fresh-air-filled, countryside walking. Not that Jane minded at all. He was open to the right kinds of compromise.


End file.
